


The Way You Move

by Batfink



Series: When Two Became Three [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve, Clubbing, Dancing, Innuendo, Kinda, M/M, Sexual Content, Steve Rogers-centric, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Is a Good Bro, Top Clint, Undercover Missions, hips don't lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve follows Clint and Bucky to a club, to learn more about Clint's moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Am I Mad?

“Steeeeeveeee!” Bucky whined trying to get Steve's attention. “Steve, Steve, Steve.”

Steve sighed and looked up from the mission report he was writing. “Whaaaaaattt?” He replied. “What, what, what?”

“Me 'n' Clint are going to the club.” Bucky informed him.

“I know, you've been telling me all day.” Steve said, going back to his report. “Have fun.”

“More fun if you come?” Bucky pouted.

“I'm busy.” Steve huffed.

“It's Saturday night, Steve.” Bucky pouted some more.

“I'm well aware of that.” Steve stated. “I'm also aware of the fact that none of the rest of you jerks write these damn reports which means that I have to.”

“But Steeeeeveee.” Bucky tried again.

“But, nothing.” Steve snapped. “Go. Have fun. Let me get some peace to finish this paperwork so I can maybe get out of here early enough to watch that moon landing documentary Jarvis downloaded for me.”

Bucky pulled out the full on, hard core, take no prisoners pout. Unfortunately, Steve wasn't looking at him, so it didn't work. Bucky sighed. He knew there was no point in continuing to argue when Steve was in stubborn mode and he certainly had no desire to stay in and write reports with him. “Fine.” He huffed and turned to leave. “If you change your mind, we'll be at Rocko's.” Steve grunted in response not looking up as Bucky slunk out. Steve had never come to the club, but Bucky kept trying.

 

An hour later Jarvis informed Steve that Bucky and Clint had left for the club. Steve tossed down his pen and pushed the report aside. Standing, he left his office and took the lift to Tony's penthouse.

“Evening, Pepper.” He greeted as he stepped out of the elevator.

“Hi, Steve.” She smiled at him from her spot stretched out on the sofa. “Tony's waiting for you in the bedroom.

“Am I mad?” Steve asked her only half jokingly.

“Not at all. Tony knows what he's doing.” Pepper chuckled.

“I hope so.” Steve smiled and headed for the bedroom. Knocking once, he pushed open the door.

“There's my favourite Captain America.” Tony grinned, waving him in.

“I'm the only Captain America.” Steve replied with a smirk, pushing the bedroom door closed.

“Details.” Tony laughed and gestured to the bed. “I figured you'd want to try a couple of things before you decided.

“Yeah, probably.” Steve shrugged kicking off his shoes and pulling off his t-shirt. “You sure you know what you're doing?”

“Stevie, baby. Trust me. I know clothes.” Tony chuckled reaching for a shirt on the bed and handing it to Steve. “Here, try this.”

Steve took the shirt from Tony and looked at it. “What is this? It's all, shiny?”

“Satin.” Tony replied as Steve slipped on the shirt and buttoned it up. Tony eyed him appraisingly. “Hmm, nope. Take it off.”

Steve unbuttoned the shirt again and slipped it off handing it to Tony who tossed it onto the far side of the bed. “That'll be our rejects pile.”

Thirty minutes and what felt to Steve like a hundred shirts later, but was probably only twenty. Tony huffed. “Let's try the bottom half. Get those hideous khaki's off.”

“I like these trousers.” Steve protested.

“They're all well and good for playing Mr 'I come from the thirties and proud of it' Rogers, but if you want to blend in, in a twenty first century nightclub, they have gots to go.” Tony waved his hand at the rejects pile to indicate that was where they were to go.

Steve huffed but took them off anyway and tossed them into the pile before taking the trousers that Tony was holding out to him. They looked like black leather, but seemed a lot softer than his uniform pair. He eyed the material.

“It's fake leather.” Tony informed him. “A lot softer than the real stuff, more flexible and machine washable.” He waggled his eyebrows at Steve who shook his head and pulled them on.

“These are awfully snug.” Steve informed him, wriggling his hips a bit to try and work his way into them.

“You'll live.” Tony chuckled. Steve turned as he fastened them up and Tony brushed his hand across Steve's ass.

“Hey!” Steve exclaimed whirling to face him.

“You felt that right?” Tony grinned. “That's why you go with fake leather. The real stuff is too thick, too stiff. You never would have felt my hand otherwise. Keep that in mind.”

Steve eyed him suspiciously but nodded. “Okay. These I can work with.”

“Hooray.” Tony threw his hands in the air. “We have a starting point and it only took half an hour.”

He dug around in a pile of boxes on the floor and pulled out a pair of boots. “Here. These should go perfectly.”

Steve took the boots and cleared a corner of the bed where he could carefully sit down. The boots were black, came to about mid-calf and had a lot of silver metal on them. Steve was happy to note that the numerous buckles were just for show and they actually had a zip up the inside. Since the trousers were so skinny, they went inside the boots. Once they were on, he stood again and looked to Tony. “Now what?”

Tony chuckled. “Now we say fuck it and send you out looking like that.”

“I'm not wearing a shirt.” Steve pointed out.

“Pretty sure you won't get any complaints.” Tony winked at him.

“A shirt, Tony.” Steve rolled his eyes.

“Fine. Travesty, but whatever.” Tony dug around in the pile of shirts that hadn't been rejected until he came up with a dark grey t-shirt. “Here, put this on.”

Steve grabbed the shirt and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. Snug around his arms, not too tight in the chest, then he noticed it had something written on it. He pulled at it until he could read what it said. “Free licks.” He looked at Tony. “It says free licks.”

Tony grinned. “Yes, it does.”

Steve looked at his watch. “Fine. Whatever.”

“Okay, one last thing.” Tony grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him over to the bed pushing him down to sit again. He dug around in the mess on the bed until he came up with a tube of hair gel.

“Ummm.” Steve eyed it warily as Tony uncapped it and squeezed a large dollop onto his palm.

“Trust, me Capsicle.” Tony smiled stepping between Steve's legs and tousling his hair, coating it with the gel until it had the classic bed-head look. “Perfect.” Tony stepped back and pointed to the door to his walk in wardrobe where a floor to ceiling mirror was hung.

Steve hauled himself off the bed and cautiously approached the mirror. He stopped in front of it and slowly raised his eyes to look at his reflection. He gaped for a moment. Almost not recognising his own image staring back at him. This outfit was like nothing he had ever worn before. Even the Captain America uniform wasn't as snug as this. The t-shirt a little too short so that he flashed skin around his middle every time he moved. “Uh?” Was the best he could manage.

“Come on, time to go.” Tony grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him out of the bedroom before he had time to change his mind. “Let's get you out of here before I forget my marriage vows and ravage you myself.”

“I'd pay to watch that.” Pepper chuckled from her spot on the sofa.

Tony pulled Steve over towards her. “Whaddya think Pep?”

Pepper stared Steve up and down a couple of times then grinned. “God bless America.”

“Indeed.” Tony snorted a laugh and pulled Steve towards the elevator.

“Happy is downstairs. He'll take you to the club and bring the three of you back when you're ready to leave.” He informed Steve who was starting to blush the more he thought about his outfit.

“There's no need for that.” Steve insisted.

“Nonsense.” Tony shook his head. “For one thing. He gets paid an eye watering amount of overtime. For another thing, he gets to gossip with the other drivers while he waits for you.”

“Thank-you, Tony.” Steve smiled at him.

“No worries.” Tony grinned.

“No, I mean it. For everything.” Steve grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him in close. He wrapped Tony into a hug and then pulled back slightly and pressed a kiss to Tony's closed lips.

Pepper wolf-whistled from the other side of the room and Steve chuckled softly releasing his hold on Tony.

Tony smirked at him. “Go find your boys and do things I wouldn't do, with them.”

“Must be a pretty short list.” Steve grinned.

“What list?” Tony frowned.

“Things Tony Stark wouldn't do.” Steve chuckled.

Pepper snorted a laugh. “So, so short.” She called and Tony blushed.

The elevator doors opened and Tony pushed Steve in. “Don't bother calling me if you get arrested for excessive hotness in a public place.”

“It's okay. Pepper would bail me out.” Steve called as the doors slid closed.

As the elevator descended, Steve had time to question just what the hell he was doing. He was going to a club, a gay club, in an outfit Tony Stark had picked, to surprise his two boyfriends. He honestly wasn't sure which of those things was the most surprising out of that list. “Jarvis.”

“Yes, Captain Rogers.” Jarvis responded.

“I'm not sure this is such a good idea. Maybe I should just get off on my floor.” Steve mumbled.

“I'm sorry, sir. I am under strict instructions to take you straight to the garage level where your driver is awaiting you.” Jarvis informed him.

“Right, Tony's idea.” Steve sighed. He had a distinct longing for his shield, or at the very least the ability to get drunk.

The elevator reached the garage level all too soon for Steve's liking and the doors slid open. “Hey.” Happy greeted him before he had moved.

Damn, Steve thought. Seen. There was no way he could back out now. He wasn't having Happy think he was a chicken. Taking a deep breath, he pushed off the wall and stepped out of the elevator. “Thanks for doing this.” He forced a smile.

“Not a problem.” Happy grinned. “I'm just glad I didn't have to try to drag you out of the elevator.

“Tony.” Steve sighed.

“Tony.” Happy laughed, holding open the car door so that Steve could shuffle in the back.

As the car rolled along the city streets Steve used the time to remind himself why he was doing this. It was because of Clint. Or more specifically, because of something Tony said about Clint after they had all been out to this club the week before.

“You missed a great night, Steve.” Tony had told him the following day. “You should see the way your boy moves on a dance floor.”

Steve had smiled. He knew all too well how Bucky moved on a dance floor.

“Oh, I'm not talking about Bucky.” Tony had grinned. “Sure, he's smooth and all, but Barton, he's pure sex on legs.”

That had gotten Steve's attention. This thing between him and Clint was still new. He was still learning about Clint and about the way he moved. He could tell how Bucky would respond to any move he made in bed, but with Clint it was still a work in progress. They had been fooling around for a couple of months now, but had never had sex with each other. Bucky had always been the one in the middle.

So, he had let Tony convince him that the next time Bucky and Clint went to the club, he should go too and check out Clint's moves. When he had told Tony earlier that they were planning on going to the club tonight, Tony had insisted he needed a wardrobe overhaul before he went anywhere.

 

The car pulled over outside the club and Happy got out to open his door. Steve stood from the car and had a moment of panic when he saw the queue of people waiting to get in.

Something must have shown on his face as Happy clapped him on the shoulder and whispered 'guest list' at him.

“Huh?” He had replied.

“You're on the guest list. See that guy with the clipboard?” Happy pointed to the door and Steve nodded. “Just march right up to him and give him your name. He'll let you right in.”

“Really?” Steve asked. “Isn't that kinda rude?”

“Rude?” Happy asked confused.

“Well shouldn't I wait in line like everybody else?” Steve enquired.

Happy laughed. “You really are one of a kind, you know that, Cap?” Steve tried not to blush. “Just get over there before I have to call Tony to come down here in the suit and cause a scene.” Happy gave him a push in the direction of the door.

Steve took a deep breath and did as he was told. “Steve Rogers.” He informed the guy with the clipboard before holding out his hand.

The guy with the clipboard eyed his list with a look of disdain and then looked up at Steve. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. He stared at Steve for a moment before suddenly realising what he was doing and the fact that Steve was still holding out his hand. His jaw snapped shut and his hand shot out to clasp Steve's. “Holy, fuck, you're Captain America.”

Steve smiled at him. “Not tonight. I'm just plain old Steve Rogers tonight.”

“Can I get your autograph?” The guy held out his clipboard.

“Tell you what.” Steve answered. “You don't tell anyone I'm here and I'll sign anything you want.”

The guy positively beamed. “Ain't my fault if someone else recognises you though, right?”

“Right.” Steve smiled signing his name on the back of the guest list. “Only if you tell 'em.”

“My lips are sealed.” They guy nodded and stepped aside to let Steve pass with a whispered 'oh my god' as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you have never seen Chris Evans in the 'free licks' t-shirt... You're welcome.
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4f/cd/d5/4fcdd519820d7fccb9298cfbddd61539.jpg
> 
> Although, I made it tighter in my fic, because, obviously!


	2. It's all in the Hips

As soon as Steve entered the club he was overwhelmed by the sheer noise, the darkness cut with flashing lights, the number of people nudging past him. He'd never been in a place like this before, although between the efforts of the other avengers and Bucky he was at least familiar with the music and the moves. He looked across the club and tried to figure out how he was ever going to find Bucky and Clint in the sea of bodies.

Edging his way along one wall he came to a staircase. A quick glance up showed him that it led to a mezzanine level that looked down onto the dance floor at the back of the club. Perfect, he thought ascending the stairs.

It didn't take him more than five minutes to locate Bucky on the dance floor. He recognised the movements. From there he scanned around him until he spotted Clint near to him. Leaning against the railing, he settled in to watch.

As it turned out though, he had terrible timing as Clint was moving to go and sit down in a private booth, Bucky following after him. He guessed that was Tony's doing as well. Or maybe it was a perk of being regular visitors to the club. He was trying to decide what to do when he heard a voice from just over his shoulder.

“Hey big guy, wanna dance?” He was asked.

He straighten up, intending to politely decline, but when he turned around and looked at the guy, the words died on the tip of his tongue.

The guy was small. Maybe five five if he was lucky. Slight built, wiry like a greyhound. He had short, spiky, bright blue hair and chocolate eyes, but it was the look in those eyes that stopped Steve dead. It was a fierce gaze that he had spent most of his own life seeing looking back at him in the mirror. The one that dared you to not accept the obvious challenge in them.

So he smiled, looked towards the small dance floor on their level and instead replied. “Sure. Why not.”

The guy grinned at him and held out his hand. Steve took it and let himself be led towards the dance floor.

'Trouble' by Pink was playing and they fell into an easy rhythm dancing together. Steve had no problem admitting that he wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as his new friend who knew all the words but Steve was familiar with the chorus and joined in then. The two of them grinning at each other and yelling 'I'm trouble, yeah' at the top of their voices.

About half way through the next song the guy prised an inhaler out of the pocket of his jeans. “You okay?” Steve leaned over and yelled in his ear as he took a puff.

“Yeah, fine.” They guy smiled back at him.

“Okay, well, we should just go...” Steve pointed over to the railing where he had been standing before.

“I said, I'm fine.” The guy huffed.

“Good for you.” Steve growled back and turned. As he stalked off the dance floor, he wondered just when he had turned into Bucky.

The guy appeared at his side a moment later and leaned up against the railing beside him. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “I get kinda defensive about it.”

“S'fine.” Steve shrugged. “I used to have asthma too. Was lucky enough to grow out of it.” He nudged his shoulder against the guy's arm, being careful not to knock him over. “By the way, I don't even know your name.”

“Oh.” The guy smiled. “It's Stuart.”

“Pleased to meet you Stuart. My name's Grant.” Steve replied. It wasn't quite the truth, although not a lie either.

“So, tell me you're single.” Stuart nudged Steve back.

Steve shook his head. “Sorry, I'm not.”

Stuart laughed. “No surprise there, Mr I could double for Captain America.”

Steve was glad it was kinda dark where they were standing so Stuart wouldn't see him blush.

“So where is he then?” Stuart asked.

Steve turned and looked down over the balcony to the booth where Bucky and Clint were sitting drinking beers. “There.” He pointed to the booth.

Stuart leaned over the railing and looked in the direction Steve was pointing, standing on tip-toe stretching out over the railing slightly to get a better look. Without thinking Steve reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt to make sure he wouldn't fall.

Stuart twisted to look back at him. “Sorry.” Steve shrugged, but didn't let go, he really was turning into Bucky.

Stuart smirked and leaned further out. “You mean James and Clint?” He asked a second later lowering himself back down and turning to stare at Steve.

“You know them?” Steve asked.

“Of course, I do.” Stuart nodded. “Everyone who's a regular knows them. Not to mention, Clint and I used to have a fuckbuddy think going on before he hooked up with James.” Suddenly, Stuart's eyes went wide and he gaped at Steve. “Wait a minute.” He hissed stepping closer to Steve. “Clint's an Avenger. James is... oh holy crap on a cracker! James is Captain America's best friend. That means he's... and you're...” All of a sudden his face darkened and he glared at Steve. “You lied to me.” He growled poking Steve hard in the chest. “You're Steve Rogers.”

Steve held up his hands. “I didn't lie to you.” He said, taking a step back from the anger radiating off of Stuart. “At no time did I say I wasn't Steve Rogers.”

“You said your name was Grant.” Stuart hissed.

“It is.” Steve replied, resisting the urge to back up another step. “Steven Grant Rogers. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you talking to me just because of who I am.”

Stuart opened his mouth to reply and then snapped it shut. He huffed a breath. “Okay.” He muttered. “I guess that makes sense. You must get that a lot.”

“I do.” Steve replied softly. “Outside of Bucky, no-one has ever known me, as me. I've always just been Captain America.” Steve sighed.

Stuart stepped up to Steve and slipped his arms around his waist. “Tell you what then.” He chuckled hugging Steve. “You can be Grant with me.”

Steve's wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. “I'd like that.”

“Good.” Stuart replied releasing him and stepping back. “Now explain to me what you are doing up here when your two crazy hot boyfriends are down there?” So Steve explained.

Stuart grinned at him when he was finished and Steve was blushing so hard now. “You really wanna see him move?” Steve nodded. “Wait there.” He dashed off before Steve had time to reply.

A few minutes later he appeared back at Steve's side and leaned over the railing. “Watch and learn.” Steve turned and leaned over the railing too. The current song ended and a new one began.

A few beats into the intro and Clint was on his feet, making a beeline for the dance floor. Bucky right behind him. “I know this song.” Steve glanced at Stuart before turning back to watch Clint.

“Bodyrockers.” Stuart leaned closer to be heard.

Steve nodded. “I like the way you move.”

“That's it. It's one of Clint's favourites.” Stuart told him.

They stood side by side at the railing and watched Clint and Bucky dance. Clint's movements were very fluid. He twisted and swayed with smooth actions. Everything co-ordinated, everything in sync. He was slotted close to Bucky who had a thigh between both of Clint's and they moved perfectly together. Steve was mesmerised. Tracking the sway of their hips, the bob of their heads as they sang out the chorus, Steve was suddenly glad his jeans were so tight as his libido was intent on making itself known.

As the song ended and 'You spin me right round' began in its place, Stuart nudged Steve's arm again. Steve pulled his eyes away from where Clint and Bucky were now jumping about on the dance floor and looked over at him. “Has Clint ever seen you dance?” He asked.

“No, he hasn't.” Steve replied.

“Come on then. Let's show him how it's done.” Stuart grabbed Steve's hand and set off. Weaving his way between the people and then slowly making their way down the stairs and across the club to the dance floor at the back. Stuart stopped Steve when they were almost there and spun him around. “Trust me.” He whispered in Steve's ear, having to stretch up on his toes again to do it. He guided Steve onto the dance floor in reverse so that his back was to the side Clint and Bucky were on just as a new song started. “Oh, I love this one.” Stuart grinned as 'Everybody loves me' started up.

“One Republic.” Steve grinned too. “It's my favourite.”

They fell into a rhythm easily, dancing close together. At one point Stuart grabbed Steve's hand and held it above their heads. Taking the cue, Steve twirled him as they both laughed.

As the song ended Steve caught movement in the corner of his eye, not another dancer but someone approaching. “Hey, Stuart.” Clint called. “Who's your fri...” He trailed off as he looked away from Stuart to see who he was with. “Steve!” He exclaimed. “Holy fuck. I didn't know you could move like that.”

“I did.” Bucky grinned sliding up beside them. “Hey Stupot.”

Stuart smiled at Bucky who slung his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a neck hug.

Clint was still eyeing Steve. “Look at you.” He grinned appreciatively at him. Reaching out to run a hand down Steve's chest. “You look like a wet dream.”

Luckily for Steve it was still too dark for anyone to see him blush. “You don't look too bad yourself.” He replied. Clint was wearing tight blue jeans and a dark purple and black muscle shirt.

Bucky used his hug to pull Stuart over towards the VIP booth he'd been occupying earlier. “Let's give these two a minute.” He chuckled reaching out his metal hand as he passed Clint and pushing his jaw up until his mouth closed.

“What are you doing here?” Clint asked, stepping close to Steve to be heard over the music.

“I came to see you dance.” Steve leaned over and murmured in his ear.

Clint's hands came up to rest on Steve's hips and without really noticing, they started to move together in time with the music even as they spoke.

“Why?” Clint asked.

“Picking up tips.” Steve waggled his eyebrows comically at Clint.

“What are you talking about?” Clint chuckled.

“Tony said your dancing was like sex on legs. I figured that was a good way to find out the way you'll move when we fuck.” Steve smirked.

Clint gaped at him as one of Steve's hands slid from where it had been resting on Clint's hip, to cup his ass cheek and pull him in close. “How will I move?” Clint breathed against Steve's ear as he slipped his leg between Steve's and rubbed his thigh up against Steve's crotch.

“Smooth and effortless.” Steve whispered back, breath warm against Clint's neck.

Clint groaned and pressed closer to him. “How do you know that from watching me dance?” He gasped as Steve mouthed at his neck.

“It's all in the hips.” Steve licked at his neck. “The way you shake that pert little ass.” He squeezed Clint's ass cheek and Clint gave a full body shiver.

“Right! We need to go.” Clint insisted suddenly, stepping away from Steve and grabbing his hand. He pulled him over to the booth. “Bucky, time to go.” He announced when he reached him.

Bucky chuckled and slid from the booth. “Goodnight, Stupot.” He grinned.

“Have fun.” Stuart replied.

Steve slipped his hand from Clint's and moved around him until he was beside Stuart who had stood also. Steve gathered him up in a hug. “Thanks for helping me out.”

“No problem.” It's not everyday a guy gets to dance with a hottie like you.” Stuart chuckled. “Don't be a stranger now.”

“Not a chance.” Steve grinned down at him. “I kinda like this place.” He felt Clint tugging on his arm and released Stuart. “Sorry. Gotta go.” He grinned sheepishly and let himself be pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Stuart is my version of a modern day Skinny Steve.


	3. Jackpot

“Wonder how long we'll have to wait for a cab?” Bucky queried as they reached the door.

“Not a problem.” Steve replied waving to Happy as they stepped out into the cool night air.

“You are a genius.” Clint stated.

“No.” Steve shook his head as they piled into the town car. “Tony is a genius.”

“I knew you'd had help.” Bucky chuckled.

“You didn't honestly think I'd be capable of pulling something like this off by myself did you?” Steve laughed.

“Nope.” Bucky grinned at him.

“Remind me to thank Tony next time I see him.” Clint ran his hand up the inside of Steve's thigh. “The way you look right now should be illegal and I really want to take your t-shirt up on it's offer.”

Steve looked down at his t-shirt. “Oh yeah.” He chuckled when he read the 'free licks' slogan on it again. “Save it until we get back to the tower.”

“Happy, step on it.” Clint called through the partition making Steve and Bucky laugh.

As soon as they were in the lift, Clint pounced on Steve, pushing him up against the wall and kissing him. Bucky laughed. “Should I leave you two to it?” He asked as the lift stopped and the doors slid open.

“Nope.” Clint grinned grabbing both of them by the hand and pulling them out of the lift and towards the bedroom. “There's plenty of me to go around.”

Steve laughed. “We'll see about that.”

“Do your worst, Stevie.” Clint dared as he pushed Steve onto the bed and climbed on top of him pulling his t-shirt off as he did so. He pushed up Steve's t-shirt and set about licking his chest and stomach, running his tongue along the edges of Steve's six pack making him moan.

Bucky slid onto the bed beside them and leaned over, kissing Steve's mouth as Clint continued to lick all over him. Bucky pulled his mouth away from Steve's and lifted him up slightly so that he could pull off his t-shirt, giving Clint unrestricted access to his chest.

“So how are we going to do this?” Clint asked as he unfastened Steve's jeans and set about peeling them off of him.

“Well, since it's your first time together, I'm letting you get on with it.” Bucky informed them.

“You sure?” Steve asked as Clint pulled his boots off and threw them aside before getting his jeans all the way off.

“Yup.” Bucky grinned. “I'm gonna lie here and enjoy the show.”

Clint unfastened his own jeans and pushed them off. Steve sat up and grabbed Clint by the hips. He pulled Clint between his legs and then twisted him so that he landed on his back on the bed. Steve swung his leg over him and smirked down at him. “I think you should top.”

“What!” Clint exclaimed as Bucky slipped his hands under his armpits and pulled him up until his head and shoulders were resting in Bucky's lap. Steve followed so he was still straddling Clint's hips.

“Why not.” Steve shrugged. I usually top with Bucky and you usually bottom, so lets switch it around.”

“Hot damn.” Clint grinned raising his hands to run across Steve's ass cheeks. One hand following the curve of a cheek down to brush between them. There he encountered something unexpected. “Steve?” He queried as he felt lower. Steve continued to smirk down at him. “Is that a butt plug?”

Bucky burst out laughing. “Oh man, Steve. You got him good.”

“Yup.” Steve chuckled. “Despite the fact that I regularly participate in a threesome with two guys. One of which is him. Clint has still some how managed to hang onto the misconception that I am naïve and innocent.” He wiggled his ass against Clint's hand which was tapping against the plug.

“Please tell me Tony didn't help you with that too?” Clint sniggered shaking his head. He gripped the end of the plug and twisted it slowly as Bucky burst out laughing.

Steve grinned pushing back against Clint's hand. “That would be telling.” He smirked. “Now hurry up and get that thing out of there. I want to feel you in me.”

Clint's eyes went wide in surprise but he gently eased the plug out. “Fuck, Steve.” He gasped as his other hand moved to feel where it had been. “So perfectly stretched for me.”

Bucky leaned over and snagged a bottle of lube from the bed side table and handed it to Steve who uncapped it and set about coating Clint's cock. Once he was sure he was slick enough, he moved up until Clint's tip was pressing between his ass cheeks. Slowly, he lowered himself down onto Clint.

Clint groaned as he slipped fully into Steve. Steve sighed in contentment. “Oh yeah. That's it.” He lifted himself back up until only the tip was still inside him and then slid back down again, grinding against Clint as he bottomed out. Clint grunted. “How do you want it?” He asked.

“Huh?” Clint groaned.

“Slow and deep?” Steve raised up and lowered back down slowly, rolling his hips as he did so. “Or hard and fast?” He quickly raised himself up and slammed back down.

“Oof!” Was all Clint managed.

“I think you broke his brain.” Bucky giggled from behind him. “Better see if you can pound some sense back into him.”

Steve chuckled. “Good plan.” He shifted slightly and leaned over Clint so that he could kiss Bucky. “Okay, Clint.” He looked down at him. “Hold on tight.”

Clint's fingers reflexively tightened on Steve's hips as Steve started his rhythm riding Clint's cock. It took him a minute or two but eventually he managed to get past the whole 'Captain America is riding me' freak out, to actively participate but when he finally snapped to attention, his hips followed suit. Soon he was thrusting up to meet Steve on the downward motion.

“Oh, yeah, there.” Steve groaned as Clint hit his prostate.

“Jackpot.” Clint smiled before rolling his hips causing Steve to moan. He continued in this vein, lifting his ass off the bed to meet Steve on the downward trip and twisting his hips, circling his cock in Steve's ass.

“Holy hell.” Steve groaned. “Where did you learn to do that?”

Clint smirked up at him. “Circus.” When Steve looked down at him he elaborated. “I used to be a trapeze artist. You learn whole new ways to move your body and it turns out you can apply that knowledge in the strangest of places. He tilted his pelvis from one side to the other, wriggling around inside Steve who was struggling to do more than pant and groan.

Bucky reached across Clint and wrapped his right hand around Steve's cock stroking him in time with Clint's movements and Clint was totally stunned. It had to be one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. Steve's tanned skin was flushed and slick with sweat. A grin plastered on his face as he panted for breath. His eyes were locked with Clint's and Clint couldn't help feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet. He could feel Bucky's erection pressing between his shoulder blades and he gave a full body wriggle, grinding down against it. Steve groaned again and Bucky laughed. “Later.” He whispered leaning down to Clint's ear. “When you're done with Steve, I'm gonna pound you into the mattress.”

“Oh, fuck!” Clint exclaimed thrusting hard up into Steve as his orgasm exploded out of him. Bucky gave Steve's cock a few more strokes and he came too. Splashing Bucky's hand and Clint's stomach. He tipped forward, catching himself with a hand either side of Bucky's thighs which were down the outside of Clint's shoulders and lowered his mouth to Clint's. They kissed. Tongues sweeping together. It was messy and open mouthed as they were both panting for breath.

Steve lifted himself so that Clint slipped free and then he was moving and so was Bucky. They quickly lifted Clint and the two of them swapped places. Bucky stood from the bed and quickly shed his clothes before climbing back up and over Clint who just stared up at him a glazed sort of look in his eyes.

“You okay?” Bucky asked as he bent Clint's legs up and moved the fingers of his right hand to tease against his ass.

“Sure am.” Clint mumbled wriggling against Bucky's fingers.

Steve handed Bucky the lube and he slicked up his fingers before pushing one gently into Clint. Clint's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned. Steve leaned down to kiss him again as Bucky worked him open. “You ready?” Bucky asked him when he was up to three fingers.

“Yes.” Clint hissed, grinding down against them. Bucky lifted Clint's legs up to wrap around his waist and shuffled closer. Lining himself up he slowly pushed into him.

Clint groaned and his cock twitched back to life. Bucky set a slow pace, rocking into Clint, making sure to hit his prostate every time. Steve brought his hand over to wrap around Clint's cock.

Clint shifted slightly, moving his head to Steve's thigh and then reached up to wrap his hand around Steve's cock. The two of them stroking each other in time with Bucky's thrusts.

“Clint, I'm gonna...” Steve attempted to say a short while later, but was cut off by surprise as Clint lifted his head and wrapped his mouth around Steve's cock to catch his orgasm which shot forth as soon as he felt the warm wetness of Clint's tongue.

“Oh, fuck!” Bucky exclaimed, the sight making him come as well, he thrust deep riding out the aftershocks and with the help of Steve's hand still working his cock, Clint came again too, despite the fact it should have been too soon.

Bucky pulled out and collapsed beside them on the bed. All three, a sweaty, sticky mess. Steve leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed up his t-shirt, using it to wipe up most of the stickiness. He then wriggled himself and Clint further down the bed, Clint still lying between his legs. Bucky rolled over and threw his arm over them.

“Damn.” Clint sighed. “You need to watch me dance more often.” He smirked up at Steve.

“He needs to let Tony dress him more often.” Bucky added with a yawn.

Steve chuckled as Clint nodded eyes drooping closed. “Think I'll make him pancakes tomorrow to say thanks.” He murmured.

“Good plan.” Steve whispered wrapping his arms around the both of them. “He likes the ones with strawberry milk.”

“K.” Clint managed before he fell asleep. Steve and Bucky not far behind.


End file.
